My First
by furryart18
Summary: Misty's sisters decide to help her get over Ash by showing her some new experiences.
1. Chapter 1

"Were on in one minute everyone, get those cameras in place".

The newsroom swarmed with activity as the producer herded the crew for another broadcast of the Kanto region's second largest news network.

"Felix your on in ten seconds. . . . .Hurry up and gets your pants on"!, cried the producer to the man of the hour as he fumbled to buckle his pants for reasons better left unknown. He rushed to the large wooden desk fixing his tie and preparing for another award winning performance.

"Three. .Two. . . your on".

"Hello viewers and welcome to Channel 69 News, I'm your anchor Felix Takanawa. Tonight our top story surrounds our resident gym leader Misty Waterflower and her trip to Cerulean City Hospital. Earlier today she visited bringing a break from the mundane for the staff and patients. She entertained them with her large team of water pokemon, putting on a show in the hospital courtyard. Misty is well known for restoring the city gym to it's once prominent status as it is now ranked fourth in the league. She has become a local celebrity, and is often regarded with high praise by many. . . . . .

'CRASH!'

The organized newsroom quickly degenerated into chaos as a girl in a Eevee costume jumped in Felix's lap.

"What the hell are you doing Eve"?!, cried Felix as he tried to move the girl off of him.

"I'm giving the viewers what they want", she casually replied while blowing kisses to the cameras.

"We're live right now. . . . . And where did you get that outfit"!

"Prop guys, they owed me".

". . . .Could you get your ass off me please", he growled trying not to think about the answer she had given him.

"Ahh, I thought you loved my ass bro", she smirked as she started grinding herself against his lap, causing him to tense up and loose his train of thought. She was wearing 'very' tight brown boy shorts that allowed Felix to feel 'as he blushed' the slight bump of her mound. A brown bushy tail was attached at the hem-line of her shorts that seemed to tease him as it tousled to and fro with the movement of her hips. Smiling at the victory over her brother she returned her attention to the cameras while still grinding his lap.

"HELLOOO. . . everyone and now for our new top story ,Who is Misty Waterflower dating"!.

Now in any other situation the broadcast would have been terminated but, seeing as there was cute girl in a skimpy outfit and the entire staff was male. . . it stayed on.

"Now", Eve began,"We all know what a babe Misty is and yet she still has not dated a single guy. . . . Why"? Even women have openly said that they would . . ."HEY! I'm up here camera guy"!

"Huh. . oh sorry miss", the offending party responded as he focused off her breasts which were being pressed together by a strapless, short, brown top. . . . .who could blame him.

"Anyway, Misty is seventeen years old, has gorgeous hair and a beautiful face. Her chest is pushing a D-cup, and her legs go on forever. "Hell I would fuck her right bro."

"Uh huh. . ", was Felix's only response as he had simply chosen to enjoy the treatment his sister was giving him. To hell with professionalism.

"So Misty I, Eve Everstone beg you. . . . Do ME !

"We're so fired" was her brothers last reply as the monitors clicked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Cerulean City Gym

"So Misty I, Eve Everstone beg you. . . . Do Me!

"We're so fired"

CLICK

The monitor in the living room was turned off as the feed was cut and the screen went black. Daisy Waterflower sighed and turned to her two other siblings sitting next to her.

"That Eve is a total bi right sis", Lily said to her eldest sister.

"Yeah, but she is a hot bi at least", she responded as she got off the couch and headed towards the window."You guys wanna go out?, it's still early."

It was dusk and the last rays of light tinted the sky with a deep orange and purple. The blonde haired girl turned back to her sisters.

"I think they opened that new club downtown awhile ago so there should be a good crowd there now".

Where Misty was getting recognition for her duties at the gym her sisters kept on getting recognition for their frequent nightouts and good pink haired sibling looked over to the second eldest sister and frowned.

"What's wrong Violet you dont wanna go out"?

The blue haired girl looked up at her sisters as she had remained sitting on the couch.

"Guys. . . .don't you think it's kinda mean what they're saying about Mist".

Lily shrugged and looked over to Daisy who seemed to be thinking about it, at least she looked like she was.

"Naa, It's not like their saying anything really bad, and besides we know it's not true and that's what counts".

Lily and Violet smiled at their sister and nodded in agreement.

"So", Daisy said as she walked towards her room undressing as she went "Whoo. . wants. . . .to get. . . waasted".

"We Do"!,both girls screamed as the followed their sister and got ready for another all nighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headquarters of Channel 69 news, top floor

". . . .So. . .explain to me please as to why I shouldn't put you six feet **In THE GROUND**"!!

The president of the news network was currently yelling at the two new candidates for unemployment. They were sitting very uncomfortably in the two leather seats in front of their boss's desk. The ticking of a large grand-father clock was the only noise other then the yelling of the man who's jobs they relied on. He sat back in his executive chair and waited for the comments from his two employees.

"Well. . . .the ratings were of the charts for those few minutes", Felix cautuiosly responded.

"Yeah we even beat out those sausage wallets from channel 25. . ."

"I don't want to hear another word from you,Your the reason this whole mess started."

"Prove it", Eve said defiantly

"You dry humped your brother on national television", He responded

"He got you there sis", Felix laughed however he quickly stopped once he saw the glare his boss was giving him.

"Look, Takato I "

"That's Mr. Matsuda to you."the man growled.

"Mr. Matsuda I take full responsibility for my sisters actions and I promise it will never happen again." Felix said as his sister stared on with admiration in her eyes.

"I knew you'd say that Felix,but this is it you can stay but she will have to go."

Eve was about to respond when Felix stood up defiantly and stared down at the man.

"I respect you sir ,but I made a promise to my parents and I will never let me and Eve be separated again"

Eve looked up at her brother and smiled as she stood up next to him."Yeah, the family that screws together stays together."

Mr. Matsuda sighed and looked down."Get out of here then. . . . . and good luck". Felix smiled and bowed before grabbing his sisters hand and walked out of the office.

Mr. Matsuda pressed his intercom,"Ms. Humpadick send in my relief team would you".

"Yes Sir," a women's voice replied. Moments later a group of young women dressed as nurses entered the office.

"Do you need some stress reliever's sir", the women innocently said.

"Yes.. Maybe even double my usual dose", The man in charge responded as he undid his tie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooo...now what?" asked Eve as she and Felix walked out the sliding doors of their ex-building of employment. She was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans now while her brother still sported his suit though his tie was gone.

"Now what what?" He said calmly

"What are we gonna do now, we gave the landlord what was left and we're not getting another paycheck now aren't we".

Although she didn't worry over what people thought of her she cared more for her brother than anyone else. She knew how hard he worked finding them a place to live and often regretted her actions that cost them their livelihood but, he never blamed her for them and that's why she loved him.

"Dont worry about it sis, as long as we stick together well be alright." he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled as she felt his warmth,"Whatever you say brother".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was one of my first stories and I've decided to give it a somewhat proper plot. Comments are welcomed as always.


	2. Chapter 2

A full moon bathed the city of Cerulean in a dim light. Most of the residents had turned in for the night, except for those at clubs out to prove they were alive. Loud music and neon lights drawing them in like moths to a flame.

By contrast the city gym despite its new found glory seemed to be forgotten as the night enveloped it in darkness. Security lights the only evidence the building was occupied. Inside the hallways were dark and its doors closed shut to the world. The dripping of a faucet was the only sound heard, until.

"**BANG**"

A door was thrown open and struck the wall as an irritated and sleepy redhead came out of her room. Misty Waterflower , the youngest of four sisters and gym leader of Cerulean grumbled as she shuffled her way down the hall.

"I can't believe I dreamed about him again", she mumbled.

She made her way to the kitchen getting her a glass and pouring some water from the tap. She brought the glass to her lips and let the cool liquid soothe her dry throat. She leaned against the counter and let the water relax her, it always did. She tried to clear her mind and focused on her surroundings. She felt the cold blue tile against her bare feet, and wiggled her hot pink nail-polished toes smiling at the cool sensation. She didn't really care for the color but Lily insisted that she let her paint them, and she had to admit it made her toes look cute. Her long smooth legs were like porcelain and were her secret pride. She wore red panties that hugged her frame and a small yellow tee that showed her midriff. She never liked feeling restrained and never bothered covering herself at night. The small shirt hugged her large breasts and she puffed her chest out, smiling at how her nipples became visible through the fabric. "If Ash could see me now" she thought. She frowned at that though, the thought of the boy she loved.

Ash Ketchum, the boy she hated when she first fished him out of a stream near Pallet town. The boy she grew to love as she travelled with him. "How pathetic I was" she'd think to herself, that she couldn't tell the person she loved how she felt. She tried to forget him but found she just couldn't. . . . and didn't want to. All she could do now was dream about him, she didn't care though. Her dreams would wrap around her like her lovers embrace, whether she was on her back screaming his name or on her hands and knees begging him not to stop.

She shuddered involuntarily and felt a sudden dampness at her crotch. She opened her legs a little and saw the dark spot on her panties, she made herself wet. She groaned in annoyance as it wasn't the first time it happened and figure she'd change later. A sudden thought stopped her though. She was alone, at night, in the kitchen. . . .and she was horny. A smirk crept across her face as she put her glass down and leaned against the counter, her back slightly resting on the wall cabinets. She grazed her finger nails across her exposed belly giggling a little as she moved her hand lower. A blush crept on her face as she dipped her fingers underneath the band of her panties. Her juices began to lubricate her sex as her arousal grew. She brought her other hand to her breast and softly squeezed the sensitive flesh. She closed her eyes as she cupped her wet mound through her underwear and moaned as she saw a familiar raven haired boy in her fantasy.

"Ash.......

"RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!"

"Whaaa....."!?!?!

The sudden ring of a phone shocked Misty out of her fantasy as she lost her balanced and fell to the floor.

"RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!"

"SHIT", she cried as she whipped her hand out of her crotch and got up to answer the annoying device."Who the fuck would be calling now", she growled as she made her down the hall and answered the phone.

"WHO the hell is. . . . .Daisy"?

"Misty thank god your awake ",her eldest sister screamed to be heard over the roar of the music in the background. Misty strained to hear as Daisy spoke to her.

"Sis I think I might uv'e maybe let the water running in my shower so be a sweetheart and turn it off will ya"

"Wha..Daisy since when did you leave" yelled the frustrated girl as she noticed the time on a wall clock was past one.

"I dunno, like. . . four hours maybe. . .". Misty was about to retort when the blonde cut her off.

"Oh gotta go babe, looks like Lily knocked back to many again."

"WHOOO wants to see my tits", a pink haired girl cried and followed by a cheer from the crowd was the last thing Misty heard before the line went dead.

Misty stayed still for a moment before putting the receiver down and headed for her sisters bedroom.

". . . I hate them".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( meanwhile just outside Cerulean City)

"God brother your such a prude".

"I like to have some privacy every once and awhile sis".

Felix Takanawa, "ex" anchor for Channel 69 News was currently trying to relieve himself in a patch of brush not far from the path him and his sister had chosen. Emphasis on trying as Eve was being, well Eve.

"It's not like I've never seen your goods before big brother". she pouted as she was forced to sit and wait for him on the grass.

However true that may be Felix still enjoyed using the bathroom without his younger sibling staring at him the whole time.

"Just be quit for a minute alright". he said slightly annoyed at her.

"Fine sorry".

He frowned hearing the tone in her voice.

"Look I'm sorry Eve It's just. . .I have to figure out what we're going to do, we don't have jobs or a place anymore. . .I have to support you".

Eve didn't comment on her brothers remarks only looking up at the full moon that bathed her in it's light.

"I'm just stressed out a little". he said as he made his way back to the path.

"Listen I'm sorry, as soon as we get to the next town we'll grab somethi . . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?!

Felix emerged from the bush expecting to have to make up to his sister however the scene before him proved otherwise. Eve's jeans and white cotton panties were neatly folded as she sat on the grass naked from the waist up. The moon made her smooth peach skin shine as she looked up at her brother and lover.

"Well big bro I can help you relieve some of that stress better than anything else dont ya think" she said innocently as she got on her hands and knees. She arched her back making her rear push up and her breasts tighten against her tee. Her long brown hair flowed down her back as she looked over her shoulder at her older sibling.

". . .Well I can't argue with that baby".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments of any kind welcomed as always. I've decided to turn this into an actual story featuring mainly the relationship between Misty and her sister's. I was kind of shocked and disappointed that there are not many fics about them.

A small note on plot within porn. I think a porn story is the only kind where having a detailed plot will both help and hurt it. I don't read hentai fics because I'm looking for well developed plot lines I'm looking for some deviant acts between a person and weird animal like creatures. I enjoy when I find a good story coupled with good sex scenes and I see a major difference between a story being badly written and one without a plot. I don't really care how mystical the forest seems on a clear hot summer day I'm much more interested in the young trainer and their partner walking through that forest. The trees could be checker colored for all I care. I don't see myself as better than any other writer. Their are some fics with a great story but vague details about sex and, others with great sex but are completely random. I try write so that I give you the basics of a story and you can go ahead and make up your own details or perception's. Every person has their own preference about what constitutes a good story or hentai so just pick which style you like and go for it.


End file.
